ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pigmon
also known as Pygmon, is a passive kaiju species. Subtitle: Max Subtitle: History Ultraman Pigmon While most creatures within the expedition to the Lawless Monster Zone were vicious, Pigmon was not. It helped the injured sole survivor by giving him food, and led the Science Patrol to him when they arrived on the island. When Red King attacked, Pigmon distracted the creature while the Science Patrol escaped, but Red King killed Pigmon by causing a landslide with a huge rock, crushing him to death. Re-Pigmon Later, Pigmon (along with Telesdon and Dorako) were resurrected by Geronimon as a warning to humanity. Pigmon warned the Science Patrol of Geronimon's plot to attack Earth with an army of 60 monsters under his control. The Science Patrol were able to destroy Telesdon without much effort, but after one of the members, Ide (Ito in the American version) is nearly killed by Revived (Re-) Dorako, Pigmon distracts the monster and is crushed to death by it. Trivia *Pigmon is known for being created from a reused Garamon suit from Ultra Q, making them look nearly identical. Usually to differentiate from the two monsters, most marketing groups attach Pigmon toys with the pink balloon that Pigmon was tagged with in his original appearance. Another distinguishing difference is a strange symbol on Garamon's chest, that is missing on Pigmon. *Pigmon's cries are reused roars for the Giant Lizard in King Kong vs. Godzilla. *Pigmon would inspire the monster Mienin in the series Ultraman Cosmos. *Pigmon's name is a shortened combination of "Pygmy Monster". *Pigmon makes a cameo appearence in Ultraman Taro's flashback of Red King in Ultraman's time in episode 12 of New Ultraman Retsuden and in a brief cameo of him floating around in the Monster Graveyard referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Epsisode 27. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Pigmon reappeared in episode 3 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. In this series Pigmon is renammed . Pigmon's episode appearance and role were both very similar to the one of his debut in the original Ultraman TV show. Once again he befriends humans that are stranded in a valley infested by monsters (appropriately starring the monsters Red King and Chandora,) as well as WINR. The only change was that he was allowed to survive at the end of the episode. Trivia * Much like the majority of monsters that appeared in the Ultraman Powered series, Pigmon is given a redesign. His claws are bigger and his chest is more segmented in structure. * This is the only series in which Pigmon does not die or is lost forever in some way as opposed to his subsequent appearances. Ultraman Max Pigmon reappeared in episodes 5, 6, and 36 of the series, Ultraman Max. In this series, Pigmon is sent by its species from another planet to live on a mysterious island ("Subject Phantom" according to DASH.) The Island sealed away Red King underground a long time ago and sent Pigmon, as well as two monsters named Salamadon and Paragura to act as guardians to both the island and to keep Red King from awakening. Pigmon quickly befriends Kaito, the host of Ultraman Max until both Kaito and Pigmon were knocked unconscious and a tomb securing Red King is desecrated. Red King awakens and attacks, killing the two guardian monsters, then turns to Pigmon in hopes of killing it too. Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and after a lengthy battle,in the end destroying Red King. Pigmon then bids farewell to Kaito and Team DASH before turning into a stone statue to make the island disappear and not cause any further problems. The same Pigmon later returns towards the end of the series, where it warns Team DASH that Red King has returned "mysteriously" (in fact, it was an Alien Shama that opened a dimensional portal by accident that released both Pigmon and Red King). Once Pigmon tries to fight the disguised Alien Shama, Shama hits Pigmon with a dimensional ray gun, but its atoms are mixed into Elly (an android member of Team DASH) and became amorous towards Kaito (leading to confusion among DASH to question where Pigmon was male or female). In the end however, Pigmon sacrifices itself by throwing itself into Shama's dimensional weapon, separating his atoms from Elly's body and into another dimension while Red King is destroyed once again by Ultraman Max. Although Pigmon is never seen again after its last appearance, it is implied that some of Pigmon's personality is still left behind in Elly's body at the end of episode 36. Trivia *In Ultraman Max, Pigmon is given the ability of telekinesis as it is able to speak to both humans and the guardians of the island in their minds by waving his arms in a circular fashion. *After possessing Elly, Pigmon shows amorous affection towards Kaito. This makes Pigmon's gender in the series rather confusing as to whether it is male or female. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Pigmon reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In this film, Pigmon has befriended a temporarily banished Ultraman Zero, who is training with Ultraman Leo. It is also because of Pigmon's role in the film that Ultraman Zero learns about what it means to be an Ultraman, and thus leaves with that knowledge to face off against Ultraman Belial. Trivia *The Pigmon Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Pigmon's appearance in this film. *Originally, Kanegon was slated to appear in Pigmon's place as Ultraman Zero's friend, but was replaced by Pigmon for unknown reasons. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1 Pigmon appeared when Alien Bat saw Pigmon hiding behind a stone. Pigmon watched Ultraman Zero in Techtor Gear being hit by Ex Red King. Surprisingly Zero found a Pigmon watching the battle and was reminded of his previous friend, this gave him the strength to change into StrongCorona mode to save him from the monster and destroyed Ex Red King with a StrongCorona's Garnet Buster. Part 2 Pigmon was captured by Alien Mephilas in the beginning in a small energy sphere. After Zero was saved by his UFZ team, Zero went to the monster graveyard to save Pigmon. During the fight, Alien Mephilas fired a beam to Pigmon but was saved by Zero when he quick turn to Luna Miracle Mode and uses the Zero Shield to block. Pigmon later was seen Watching the battle between Belial and Zero. He was later stopping Zero Darkness(Belial) from crushing the UFZ team. Zero Darkness mocks at the small creature saying that he could not save anything. He fired a blast to kill him, but suddenly Zero stopped him from inside. He was scared until the golden particles came out of Zero and was happy that he was alive. Trivia *This Pigmon was named Moroboshi by the Ultimate Force, perhaps as an obvious reference to Zero's Father. *The Pigmon Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Pigmon's appearance in Ultra Zero Fight. *This is the third Time Pigmon survives a season. Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Pigmon Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Friendly Kaiju Data - Powered= Powered Pigmon *Height: 130 cm *Weight: 20 kg *Origin: Guiana Highlands Powers and Abilities None }} Other Media Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Ultraman Galaxy Pigmon reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a very high chance of getting Pigmon. Gallery Pigmon_0.jpg Pigmon_1.jpg|Re-Pigmon Re-Pigmon_2.jpg|Re-Pigmon Sleeping Ultrmn_Mx_Pgmn.jpg Piggermon.jpg Pigmon_Legends_pic.png Pigmon almost killed by Ex Red King.jpg|Pigmon almost killed by Ex Red King Zero & Pigmon trapped.jpg|Pigmon & Zero trapped into Galberos's illusion Zero_Darkness(Belial)_prepare_to_kill_Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon about to be killed by Zero Darkness Pigmon_3.jpg Pigmon_4.jpg Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Pigmon Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Friendly Kaiju